Can You Tell Me A Stowy Mama?
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Kel/Neal and Dom and Kel's child; Tommy. When he goes to bed. The war had left salt in many wounds and now, time has taken away the pain. Kel and Neal and Tommy. A new life for those who had witnessed so many people's taken away. Review! xxTunstall Chickx


**_The war had left salt in many wounds and now, time has taken away the pain. Kel and Neal and Tommy. A new life for those who had witnessed so many people's taken away._**

**_Please review. I'm sorry if it's a little sad._**

* * *

--

Kel watched the little boy as he prepared himself to go to sleep. It was dark out and time for him to go to bed.

Kel watched his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He watched his small red lips and his strong little body as he smiled at her. She watched him fluff his pillow and smile his charming smile. Her little boy could warm anyone's heart, just like his father once did...

He was the exact replica of his father and when I looked at him, I saw Dom in a little boy's body.

There was a soft knock on the door and Tommy went to open it.

"Uncle Neal! Uncle Neal!" Neal looked down at him fondly and then came to sit beside me.

We had both grown old now, not physically but mentally, we had lost so many in one war that had raged on, the enemy had many more than we did and they had machines and mages that outnumbered us by far as well. In the end we had won, barely. We had lost so many in so little time. I had found out I was pregnant with Tommy near the end of the war, I fought till it was over without causing the baby in me harm. I had told Dom about Tommy one day before a battle neither of us had expected, i had also watched, the same day, as Dom fell and never got back up.

Neal lost Yuki in the same battle. It had taken the whole kingdom by surprise, and now, well now there was nothing really left. We'd lost friends, husbands and wives, Neal, why Neal had lost his only child as well.

And me, well I had lost Dom and had had my world destroy itself around me. Dom would've wanted me to move on and now nearly six years later I am still hurt. I will always love Dom but I had found warmth in a man who had lost just as much as me and more, that man now sat beside me.

Tommy looked up at me and smiled, his big blue eyes set wide.

"Mommy, tell me a story! Pwease??" I looked at his face and i looked at Neal he smiled at Tommy.

Tommy looked at him as well. We hadn't told Tommy that Neal and I were courting yet, we wanted to see where it would go.

Tommy then grinned and tried to look as serious as possible with his five years and a half: "Awnt (aunt) Alanna called you something today... is your name really Unkwol Meathead?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the look on Unkwol (uncle) Meathead's face.

I sombered up pretty quickly, it reminded mke so much of Dom... of course now I'd stopped crying everytime I thought of him but every once in a while the tears broke free. Never in front of Tommy though, I made sure that he had a loving mother, not a crying wreck.

Neal spluttered indignantly and made his excuses to go find Awnt Alanna and explain to her a thing or two.

I stiffled a laugh as he left, now it was just me and Tommy.

--

"Can you tell me a stowy mama?"

I smiled at him. I told him, for the first time how Dom and I fell in love. He wanted to know where dom went:

"Far, far away, he had to go. Now it's just you and me." I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"And Unkwol Meathead!"

"Yes, and uncle Meathead."

He dove under the covers and I went to tuck him in.

"I'm nawt a baby anymowr mama, I can tuck myself in." he stuck his lip out pouting. I smiled, he was growing up, soon hopefully he'd grow out of lisp as well.

"You're right, you're becoming a big boy now..." I trailed off, thinking.

He tucked his sides in and then Neal came in silently.

"Night mama, night Dada."

He turned around and fell asleep.

"Did he just call you 'Dada'?" Neal nodded slowly and then went to hold me, he kissed me slowly once he heard Tommy's little snores.

We walked outside quietly and watched the moon in each other's arms.

I looked up and could see Dom looking down on me. He smiled and when I blinked he was gone.

"Every day I feel as if he and Yuki are watching us."

"That's because they are. They will always be there, to watch on us from above. To lead us when the nights grow dark, to brighten the paths to our hearts."

"I think they're happy for us."

"I am happy for us too."

He kissed me again and then we looked up again at the moon, completely lost in our thoughts, completely lost in our love.

The war had taken many and left so few but years had cleansed out the wounds it had left and now, the war was over, leaving many dead. Yet love still found a way to reach into the hearts of many.

* * *

--

**_I know, very sad but also happy somewhat, hoped you liked it!_**

**_Keep Reading and please Review,_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**


End file.
